Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin Read-Along
Ahh, greetings, friends. I am here to tell you a story I first heard in the streets of an enchanted city called Agrabah. It's the story of "Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin". You can read the tale along with me in your book. It was first told to me by a strange little man who was trying to sell me a lamp. Let us begin the story now. On a starry moonlite night, three dark figure named Jafar, Dick Dastardly and Muttley lead a shifty thief to a secret cave in the dessert. When a magnificent head of a tiger god rose out of the sand, it revealed the entrence to the cave. Jafar ordered the thief inside. "Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine." The tiger god stopped the thief. "Know this, only one whose rags hide of heart that's pure may enter here. The Diamond in the rough'. Jafar turned to his parrot companion Iago. "I must find this one, this diamond in the rough". Far away, in the market place of Agrabah, Yogi Bear, Boo Boo, and their friends Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw McGraw, Aggie Doggie, Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat and Peter Potamus finally arrived to begin their search and then they see a wirey boy in ragged clothes ran for his life after stealing a loaf of bread. The boy, who's name was Aladdin, escaped with Pooh and his friends and the help of his pet monkey and sidekick, Abu. Sitting on a rooftop with a stale bread, Aladdin looked around sadly at their megger surrounding. "Someday, guys, things are gonna change. We'll be dressed in robes, instead of rags. And be inside a palace looking out, instead of outside looking in." Nearby, in the garden of the royal palace, the Saltan worried that his daughter, Princess Jasmine wouldn't like her latest Sutor. "Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every man who comes to call. The law says you must marry a prince by your next birthday." Jasmine sadly petted her pet Tiger, Rajah. "Papa, if I do marry, I wanted to be for love." Later that night, with only three days left until her next birthday, Jasmine slipped out of the garden wall to escape the pressures of palace life. Unaware that the Royal vizier, Jafar was secretly plotting to take control of the kingdom. The Saltan tried to consult with his advisor about his daughter, but avoiding the Saltan, Jafar, Dick and Muttley retreated to his Laboratory and to work on his plan. While conculting his spell, a lightning bolt suddenly hit his hour glass and an image of Aladdin and Yogi and his gang appeared. Jafar was surprised to discover that Aladdin was the diamond in the rough, able to enter the cave, and retreve the lamp and discovered that Yogi and his gang have arrived in Agrabah. Dick, Muttley, Iago, have the guard Razol find this boy and our guests and escort them into the palace."